<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] Everybody Wants To Rule The World by momosansovino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377290">[VID] Everybody Wants To Rule The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino'>momosansovino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaos of Stars [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman - All Media Types, Superman Red Son - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chess Metaphors, Cold War, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are at war, Lois."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaos of Stars [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] Everybody Wants To Rule The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my tribute to them in another world</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Welcome to your life</em><br/>
<em>There's no turning back</em><br/>
<em>Even while we sleep</em><br/>
<em>We will find You acting on your best behavior</em><br/>
<em>Turn your back on mother nature</em><br/>
<em>Everybody wants to rule the world</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>It's my own design</em><br/>
<em>It's my own remorse</em><br/>
<em>Help me to decide</em><br/>
<em>Help me make the most Of freedom and of pleasure</em><br/>
<em>Nothing ever lasts forever</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Everybody wants to rule the world</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>There's a room where the light won't find you</em><br/>
<em>Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down</em><br/>
<em>When they do, I'll be right behind you</em><br/>
<em>So glad we've almost made it</em><br/>
<em>So sad they had to fade it</em><br/>
<em>Everybody wants to rule the world</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>